1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a television, a search method, a program, and a recording medium, each of which makes it possible to perform search process of various types of information.
2. Background Art
In recent years, techniques for searching desired information from among many pieces of information have been developed along development of information and communication technology. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for automatically activating a browser in response to input of a keyword, and displaying a result of searching performed by a plurality of registered search engines.